


Welcome to Makarthy High

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco is the most popular kid in his school, all he cares about is himself....will that change when the new kid shows up. Slash....please RR .Non magic fic.





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Welcome to Makarthy High

  
****

Ch.1 The New Kid

  
****  
“Mr. Malfoy” Mrs. McGonagall yelled  
“What” Draco drawled  
“did you do this” she asked in an angry tone and pointing at the beat and bloody student   
“Yes” he said smiling, impressed at his handy work…as always  
“to Principal Dumbledore’s office……now” she ordered as she helped the boy ‘known as Neville Longbottom’ to nurse Poppy  
Draco turned and walked slowly to the principals’ office. Draco was the most popular boy in school and he knew it, not only for his good looks and untouchably sexy body. He was also popular for his bad attitude that drove the girls wild, and some of the guys. It was known throughout the school that he was gay, but no one dared to mess with him. The last person that did was the stupid Longbottom boy and well…… he learned his lesson. Draco hated school and only got straight A’s for his parents sake, he didn’t love them, far from it….he only did it so that he wouldn’t have to hear his mothers nagging. The only thing that Draco loved was himself and his looks.   
He had shoulder length silver/blonde hair, silver eyes, and soft pink lips. Some say that he looked almost feminine, but he didn’t care. The perfectly toned body he had from working out and getting into fights got the attention of almost all the students and even from some teachers.. Long legs that were shone perfectly in his tight blood red leather pants, he wore a skintight black T-shirt that showed off his six pack.  
Once outside of the principals’ office he walked in without even knocking. The old man behind the desk stopped talking to the person in the chair in front of his desk and looked up at Draco with a twinkle in his eye.   
’damn that twinkle is scary” Draco thought to himself  
“ah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. McGonagall called and told me that you would be arriving in my office soon” he said looking over his half moon shaped glasses at the blonde boy “this is not a good way to start a Monday morning” Principal Dumbledore added.  
Draco snorted “Yeah……yeah” he drawled smirking “so what will my punishment be this time detention, suspension, expulsion” he asked leaning against the doorframe.  
“I would rather have you show are new student around the school, since you find this schools usual punishments so enjoyable” the old man said, eyes twinkling madly  
“New student” Draco questioned looking at the person in the chair that he had completely forgotten about.  
“Yes…new student” the principal said as he got up from his chair and stood next to Draco.  
The person in the chair got up and looked at them……Draco’s jaw dropped and nearly fell from its’ hinges   
“Mr. Malfoy this is Harry Potter, Mr. Potter this is Draco Malfoy” the old man said smiling  
“Hey” Harry said and nodded  
Draco was speechless as he stood there staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. The boy had long black hair down to the middle of his back, two strands of neon green hair in his face. He wore black leather pants that looked as if they were painted on (((A/N not leaving much to the imagination))), chains and handcuffs hanging from his slim curved hips that were so feminine. The black mesh shirt he wore was covered by a long trench coat that reached the ground and that was covered in zippers and straps.  
He had an almost feminine face, high cheekbones, and full lips. Draco couldn’t help but notice that he had the most beautiful bright green eyes, which were surrounded by black eyeliner. His lips were black from the black lipstick he was wearing. There were six piercings in each of his ears, his lip was pierced on the left side and he was clicking a silver bar on his teeth.  
Draco was amazed and his tight leather pants getting tighter and tighter with every passing second. The object of his desire looked down for a second then looked up and silver met green. The smirk that spread across the boys and the fangs that made their appearance known could have made him cum in his pants at that very second.  
Those piercings….oh god what he could do with those, the tongue piercing was the worst of all on Draco’s mind, that just seemed to be the icing on the cake. Though poor Draco was trying his damndest to not let what he was feeling show, his body went and did the complete opposite of what he wished it to do.


	2. Got a Problem?

Welcome to Makarthy High  
Ch.2 Got a Problem

 

“Are you alright Mr. Malfoy” Principal Dumbledore asked looking at Draco

“Y…. Yeah” he whispered looking away from Harry.

“Good, then I would like you to get started with Mr. Potters tour please” the old man said eyes twinkling

“Of course sir” Draco said then turned toward the door a bit occwordly because of his very obvious problem “lets go Potter” he sneered as he walked out the door.

Harry smirked evilly as he followed the blonde boy.

“So Malfoy what grade are you in” he almost purred

“Twelfth grade and you” he said threw clenched teeth.

“The same, maybe we will have some of the same classes” Harry said smiling to himself

“Yeah” Draco drawled ‘let us hope not’ he thought to himself as he walked to strange boy to the auditorium “this is the auditorium, we hold meetings with students about school stuff the shmeal, lets go.” He said then turned and walked down the hall. “Classrooms to you’re left, classrooms to the right, and look at that more classrooms” Draco said rolling his eyes.

Draco walked Harry around the school halfheartedly explaining the different areas of the school, all the wile willing his ever persistent erection to go away which was working slowly. About an hour and a half had passed and it was finally gone and it was lunchtime.

“Great. I need a break” Draco mumbled

“What was that Draco” Harry asked as nice as possible

“Lunch bell and I’m hungry” Draco said as he walked to the school cafeteria

“ Good so am I” Harry purred walking right next to him “can I sit with you” he asked

Draco internally cursed himself then rolled his eyes “sure but I eat outside” he said

Harry nodded as they walked into the huge café were all of the students from grade 10 to 12 were eating and talking happily. Everything went silent as he walked in with Draco and he smiled.

Harry looked around and looked at all of the students. A table close to him caught his eye and he wanted to sit down because it made him so dizzy. There at the table were three redheaded boys and a redheaded girl, and a curly brown hared girl. The sea of red was making him want to vomit so he picked up his pace and took his eyes off the table. There was so much food to chose from that he didn’t even bother and grabbed a few apples and a pear smiling when Draco gave him a weird look because he had did the same.

Draco walked Harry outside with him and sat in the fenced in schoolyard under a huge tree. There was a lake right by the tree that sparkled beautifully in the sun. The grass had been cut short the day before so the smell still lingered and in calmed Draco easily.

“It is really beautiful out here” Harry whispered then took a bite of his apple.

“Yeah, which is the reason I come out here…it, calms me down” Draco mumbled over the bite he just took of his pear.  
“ So do don’t you have a any friends to eat with” Harry asked  
“yeah but they are not here today, one has O.S.S and the other is out sick…other than that no and I prefer it that way” he sneered.  
“So are we friends now that you are telling me all of this information,” Harry asked smiling  
“I guess, but don’t expect to be all buddy buddy” Draco said finishing the pear

“I don’t” Harry said

When they were done with lunch Draco finished the tour. They still had a half an hour until school was over they decided to go back outside and talk. They had lost track of time and when the school bell rang to go home they were completely shocked.  
“Well I will see you tomorrow” Harry said smiling as he began to walk home and Draco walked the opposite direction to go home.

The next day Harry walked to school in an even tighter pare of leather pants. They were black with red flames on them and had the same chains and handcuffs on them as the day before. His shirt was a loose red silk button up shit that laid nicely on his slightly curved hips in the back and rose just above his naval to reveal his smooth flat stomach. He wore spiked bracelets on his wrists and a spiked collar on his throat. He once again had black eyeliner around his eyes and lack lipstick on, his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail leaving only the strands of neon green in his face.

When he walked into the school building he saw Draco talking with a boy slightly taller than him with shoulder length brown hair. The boy was wearing slightly tight black pants and an almost skintight black T-shirt. Next to the boy was a beautiful girl with long very straight black hair that reached the middle of her back. She reached just below Draco’s shoulder and wore a short purple skirt that was loose around her thighs and tight on her slim waist, she had on a tight white T-shirt that showed about an inch on her stomach. Harry walked over with a smile on his face and snuck up behind Draco unnoticed by any of the three.  
“Hello Draaaaaaaaco” Harry purred sending a shiver down the other boys back  
“Hello Potter” Draco said smiling slightly then turned around

Both the boy and girl turned around and their jaws dropped at the site before them.

“Blaise, Pansy this is Harry…..Harry these are the two that I told you about” Draco said smiling at the looks his friends were giving Harry.  
“are you a new student” Blaise asked Pansy nodded as if asking the same thing

“yes I am, I just started yesterday” Harry said giving the two a seductive grin showing his fangs

“holy hell, are those real” Blaise asked

“well in a way they are, I had them surgically put in” Harry answered

Just then the bell rang and they had to go to class. Draco and Harry had all the same classes so they left the other two to go to their own classes and walked to their first class of the day.

The first half of the day went uneventful and well very boring in Harry and Draco’s opinion. When lunch rolled around they were very happy. They met up with Blaise and Pansy, got their fruit (since they all decided it was the best choice of food ) and walked out to the tree to eat.

“so Harry do you have a girlfriend” Pansy asked acting as if she was not interested

Harry smirked sexily and took a bit of an apple he had gotten then looked at her “no” he said calmly

Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes knowing what was coming.

“wow, are you interested in one” she asked looking at him.

“ I am really sorry but I have a person in mind already Pansy” he said still smirking

“oh, that’s ok” she said a bit sadly looking away, then looked up at him again “who is it if you don’t mind me asking” she asked

Harry’s smirk widened and he looked over at Draco then back to Pansy “a sexy blonde” he almost purred

“a….blonde” Pansy asked but didn’t get the time to answer her because the bell rang for class to start and Harry and Draco ran off.

Once back in the building they waked to study hall and took their seats.

“so why did you look at me before you answered Pansy” Draco asked

Harry smirked at him but didn’t say a word

“a….are you gay” Draco whispered

“yes I am” Harry purred into Draco’s ear and he blushed

“h….how can you like me, we just met yesterday” the blonde boy asked

“I don’t know……I just think you are really…..sexy” Harry whispered and laid his hand on Draco’s already erect member under the table. Draco gasped and bit his lip to hold back the moan in his throat.

“s…stop” Draco whispered as much as he didn’t want to.

Harry removed his hand smirking “alright” he whispered

They sat quietly for the rest of the class. Draco had a bright red blush on his face and never once looked at the boy at his right that still had a sexy smirk on his face. After class Harry and Draco walked out together and went to their lockers to get their stuff to go home, then walked out. At the front gate to the school Draco stopped and looked at Harry who also stopped.

“so…..you like me” he asked and Harry nodded “ If I asked you to be my boyfriend would you say yes” the blonde asked and Harry nodded again “then I am asking” Draco whispered blushing

“are you gay then” Harry asked smirking

“yes, if it wasn’t so obvious” Draco said rolling his eyes

“ then yes I will” Harry said showing his fangs as his smirk grew

“w….would you like to come over to my house, my parents aren’t home and won’t be for another week” Draco asked

“no first date and already you want me at your house” Harry teased raising an eyebrow

“well it’s just….. you see what you did it….” Draco began and Harry just started laughing as he grabbed Draco’s hand and walked the direction he saw the boy go the other day.


	3. Let it Begin

Welcome to Makarthy High

Ch.3 Let it Begin

It didn’t take long to reach Draco’s house, and when they got there Harry smiled.  
“It’s huge” he whispered looking up at the mansion that stood before him.  
The mansion was a huge white building with a beautiful garden in the front yard that led to a double staircase to the front door. The door was made of a think wood with carved designs all over it. As soon as they walked up to said door it was opened bay a very stuck up looking butler that welcomed Draco home.  
“Good evening, young master Malfoy, I hope your day at school was most pleasurable” he said taking his and Harry’s school bags.  
“Yeah as always now Monticule I will be in my room so don’t bother me and I want no visitors either” he said and started walking down a long hallway filled with pictures of people Harry could only guess to be people if the boys family. The house Harry noticed as he walked around was decorated in cool colors, mostly darker blues, purples, reds, and greens and with them was also, cream colors. The hallway eventually lead to a pair of spiral stairs that lead up stairs to the bedrooms and bathroom.  
“I will give you a tour later if you don’t mind just going to my room right away” Draco said calmly  
“no of course not, what ever you want” Harry said and smirked at him.

Draco led him up the large staircase and down another long hallway until they were in another wing of the house. This part of the house was decorated in the darkest of colors of black and green, and the lighter colors were silver and cream.  
“This wing of rooms are strictly mine” Draco began as they walked. “No one is allowed here without my permission” he finished as he stopped walking and turned to a large black door with a green and a silver snake intertwined on it.

Harry just nodded as he ran his fingers over the snakes. ‘I am so getting this as a tattoo’ he thought with a smile on his full lips, his fangs barely showing.  
Draco just watched Harry for a moment, taking in the other boys’ beauty, his pants were slowly beginning to tighten and he could no longer take it anymore. He blushed slightly as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed the door open. He heard the soft gasp from behind him and couldn’t help but smirk, he didn’t know it would have such a reaction on the boy.

The room was huge, there was a door Harry suspected to be a closet, a desk, and a bed. That was it but wow was it clean. The bed was all that was on his mind at the time so he smirked and ran over and flopped down on it and buried his face in the soft silk fabric that was cool on his skin. Draco just stood there in a daze as he watched Harry cuddle his bed. Then he started laughing, he truly couldn’t help it, Harry looked like a child hugging a new teddy bear, and it was hard to believe the boy was almost a man. Draco walked over and sat on the bed, he wanted to get his attention in the best way so he slapped his ass as hard as he could.

Harry yelped and sat up quickly and looked at Draco who just started laughing again.  
“why did you do that” Harry asked as he looked at the laughing boy in front of him with an arched eyebrow.  
“because I wanted to……and the look on your face was……priceless” he said threw his laughter and fell back on the bed.  
Harry smirked as he crawled on top of Draco and looked down at him. Draco then stopped laughing and gazed up into Harry’s beautiful green eyes that captivated him. Harry slowly leaned down and kissed Draco’s soft lips timidly. Draco slowly kissed him back deepening it as he placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s face.

They only pulled away for the need of air, but they kept their lips at such a close distance they would only have to move slightly. Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s while they both tried to catch their breath. Then Harry smirked as he opened his eyes and looked into Draco’s.

“so top or bottom” he asked and Draco just smirked.


	4. POV's

Welcome to Makarthy High

Ch.4 POV's

POV'S/teaser

As Harry and Draco looked into each others eyes, seeming to loose themselves, thoughts ran threw their minds. They could not believe what was happening and wondered how the other felt. Was this all just nothing...was the other using them or sex or could it be more. Either way...they both knew...as they looked into the others eyes that their lives were going to change...or good or bad they did not know.

Draco's POV

Today had been the worst day of my life. Everyone seemed to be irritating me, especially the damn pig faced whore Parkinson. I will exact my revenge on her...but right now, all I can think about is the beauty that showed up and turned everything upside down. I have never felt like this toward anyone. Those emerald eyes, the sweet full lips, beautiful face, and the body I wanted to have withering beneath me. Oh yes I have fallen, the raven haired boy known as Harry has stolen all of me, trapped me in his wicked spell which I never want to be released from. I will never let anyone touch my dark beauty...NEVER...

End POV

Harry's POV

I never wanted to move, the damn bastard of a family I have made me! It was the number one thing that had pissed me off beyond belief. I had friends like me back in my old school...ones who knows me and did not look at me like I was a freak. Now all there is are these...clones. They all pretend to be someone or something they are not and never will be just to fit in or feel wanted. I am proud to be myself; they can all kick my ass if they think I will change. Though I did meet one person...that was so different and not like everyone else. He is himself...and not afraid to show it to anyone. I never thought I could open up to someone so quickly. Draco was like my soul mate, yeah odd I know but that is all I can think of for it...it is like I have known and loved him my whole like.

End POV2

They were both panting softly as they stayed motionless. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment, both captivated by the other and trapped in the lust filled gazes. The moment was then suddenly shattered by the soft moaned that escaped Draco's lips. Harry had moved so he was sitting right on Draco's sensitive crotch. He then added slight pressure causing the blond to moan out again but a bit louder then the first time.

"mmmmmmmm...H...Harry..." Draco moaned, placing his hands on the boys’ hips after running them down his soft slender sides.

"sensitive git...aren’t you" Harry whispered softy as he started to rock on him slowly, letting a small moan escape his own lips. Draco then growled and flipped them over so that Harry was under him.

Harry laid there with his legs spread and Draco between them. His cheeks had a fait blush to them. He was panting softly and had some fringes of hair in his face. Draco reached down and swept the hair out of his raven haired angel's face, running his hand over his cheek, marveling at his beauty.

Draco's POV2

He is such a wicked thing, that I could not deny. Looking at him smirk while he slowly teased me, rubbing against my aroused cock with his slow pleasurable movement. Now though seeing him below me like this...I know I am in love. He is just so beautiful and I am never letting him go.

Harry's POV2

As I laid there I wanted to jus scream “Draco FUCK ME...FUCK ME NOW!!" But I kept my mouth closed. Draco looks so gorgeous as he looked down a me with those deep emotion filled silver/blue eyes. My heart was melting as his hand ran over my cheek slowly. It was so warm and I wanted to feel those soft hands all over my body.

End POV2

Draco then smiled as he leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. They were just calling to him and were so soft...he could not resist the temptation. He then leaned back up and smiled down at Harry.

"so...shall we begin?" he whispered seductively.

Alright my lovelies...that is the end of a long awaited chapter. I hope you like it and please read and review. I shall update again as soon as I can and pointers on how to make this story better are greatly appreciated.

I am thinking about having either Harry live with the Dursley's or his real parents, Lilly and James. Tell me which do you guys like best...cause either way there will be trouble brewing.

well...till next time bai bai...sayonara waves


	5. Sweet Music to my Ears

Welcome to Makarthy High

Ch.5 Sweet Music to my ears.

(WARNING)

(((if you do not like what this fic is about do not read this chapter I am giving you fair warning this is a GAY fic involving two MEN!! Do not read on because…… well do to requests, it gets rather graphic. Thank you and well…… enjoy)))

Harry and Draco smirked at each other. Harry only was able to get out a husky sounding “yes” before Draco’s lips crashed down on his own in a heated and slightly painful kiss. Harry’s fangs cut at their lips as they kissed, and hands began to roam all over heated skin, touching and caressing. It seemed rushed and needy but soon the need for skin on skin contact was to great for either boy to handle much longer so they gave in. Draco licked at Harry’s bottom lip, which was now bleeding, causing the smaller boy to open his mouth, granting his entrance to the warm crevice that was awaiting him.

Without even breaking the kiss, Draco began to work off Harry’s shirt slowly, running his fingers over the soft skin. Only parting from Harry’s sweet full lips to get said shirt off, he pulled it over his head then threw it across the room and to save time Harry almost did the same, but instead he ripped it off after cutting the fabric with his long nails. Draco then dove back down crashing his lips back onto his, barely giving Harry any time to breath.

After the shirts were removed quick hands started to work at the irritating buttons of pants that were constricting and now very much in the way. While trying to concentrate on the what seemed like thousands of buttons that adorned Harry’s tight leather pants, he moved from the raven haired boys’ lips down to his jaw kissing and nipping at the soft flesh and slightly bruising it slightly and then made his way down his neck slowly, biting the flesh a little harder.

“mmmmmmmmmmm……”Harry moaned softly as he leaned his head back a bit to give Draco better access to his neck.

Draco sighed happily after he had un-did the final button then held the waist line and started to pull them down a little. Harry lifted himself up so he could get the burden off, and soon they to joined the other items that were currently on the floor. When he had ridded Harry of all of his clothing, he allowed him slip his tight pants off as well, and then they joined the mess on the floor as well.

Draco move so that he was sitting in between Harry’s legs, both of them were panting softly as they kept eye contact, neither one wanted to break it. As Harry looked up at him, he slowly started to look over the taller boys’ body. He noticed the toned body, sculpted chest, and the nice 6 pack of abs her had, The one thing that caught his eye the quickest was Draco’s rather large rock hard cock which looked to be about 8 or 9 inches, a little bigger then his own 7 and a half. He was broken from his own thoughts by the sound of Draco’s husky, lust filled voice.

“oh…..d…damn Harry your hot…..”Draco whispered as he finally let his eyes move down to look over the beauty in front of him. Harry’s body was so perfect. He had a nice curve to his hips, a toned flat stomach and his skin was so soft and creamy looking. All he wanted to do was taste the sweet flesh but he wanted to savor it….make it all last because he knew Harry was special from the moment he had laid eyes on him.

Harry blushed slightly and gulped. “um…..th….thanks” he whispered softly. It was then that Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips softly, running his hands up his sides slowly. Harry moaned softly as he kissed him back, the soft touch sending shivers down his spine. Draco moved his hands to run over the flat stomach, and ran them up his chest slowly till he once again got to his nipples. He twisted one softly causing another moan to escape his pets’ soft lips.

He started kissing a trail from Harry’s lips at that time as he continued to tease the little nub to harden more. When he reached his neck he bit down on the flesh slightly, wishing he had fangs so he could taste his blood, to see if it tasted as sweet as his skin and his lips. He moved his way down further, to his shoulder nipping and kissing softly just to tease him more. After the first nipple was hard he moved to the other one and started to work on it as well. It had taken a much shorter time for that one and as soon as it was hard he moved his trail along and licked both of the little hard nubs causing Harry to arch up against him and moan softly.

He watched as Harry arched up against him, causing both of their rather hard erections to press against each other. Draco gasped softly then moaned as he pressed forward a bit. He could not believe how good that had felt, and he was going to make it even better. He leaned up and licked Harry’s ear slowly then smirked as he moved up a little more so their hardened members were pressed right against each other, then started to rub himself against him causing the most delicious sounding moan to escape Harry’s lips.

“H…..Harry……do you want to play?” he whispered into his ear, only receiving a nod from the raven haired boy he was unsatisfied, but not entirely. He knew Harry was so far gone he must be un able to speak which only made a devilish grin slid across his lips.

“Harry…….do you want to play?” he asked again, then bucked forward a bit.

“ahhhhh….mmm…..y…yes….”Harry moaned/panted out softly as he looked up at the ceiling with eyes filled with lust and desire.

Draco’s eyes were the same but he was by his ear speaking to him so he could not see his face. He just gulped slightly wondering what Draco truly meant by play.

“good” Draco whispered then sighed softly as he moved back away from him then got off of the bed. He was so hard it was a little uncomfortable to walk but he had to go over to his dresser. When he got there he opened up the top drawer and grabbed a box then walked back over to the bed and moved back to where he was on his knees between Harry’s legs.

He had a metal box, which he laid on Harry’s stomach causing his to gasp softly because it was as cold as ice.

“w….what is that?” he whispered as he looked up at Draco, panting softly and a nice pink blush on his cheeks.

“you’ll find out very soon” Draco whispered then smirked down at him as he opened it slowly. He took out a pair of handcuffs that had some kind of black fuzzy stuff on it. Seeing those made Harry’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He knew that Draco was into some of the same stuff he was but….that had truly caught him off guard.

“now hold still my dear” Draco whispered as he took one of Harry’s hands and latched the one cuff on his wrist a bit tight then latched the other side above his head on the headboard. He then did the same with the other hand.

“now we are going to have lots of fun alright?” Draco whispered then smirked as he ran his hands down Harry’s arms to his chest then kissed him softly on the nose.

“do you like toys Harry?” he asked, the smirk still planted on his lips. He knew he was in a bit of pain and so was Harry but that’s what made it all so much more fun.

“y…..yes” Harry whispered softly as he bucked his hips up, trying to get some kind of contact to his throbbing problem but he was unable to get it since Draco was just out of reach.

I am going to tease you so that you are begging and writhering beneath, I want you to scream my name as you climax Harry you will be mine” Draco said in a stern voice making Harry shiver. “if you’re a good boy I will let you cum but right now I am going to let myself have some fun” he added as he reached into the metal container for something else.

He pulled out a ring of some sort. It looked too big to be fore a finger, and was not a bracelet. Harry was a little confused as he looked at it trying to figure out what it was, but soon he got his answer to what it was when Draco forced his legs further apart to the point where is was uncomfortable and it made Harry wince slightly in pain. He then took the ring and placed it over his member, right where his balls met, causing them to be pulled tightly against each other. It hurt so much but it felt so good.

Harry moaned softly loving that fact of it being touched and the mix of pleasure and pain was like a rush.

“there now you will not be able to release until I say so” Draco informed him.

“y…..you are such….a…a beast” Harry panted out softly then gulped. His throat was so dry but he felt like he was drooling. His mind felt so clouded with desire all he wanted was for Draco to plunge into him but he knew this would be the longest and most fun time of his life.

“mmmmm that’s it talk dirty to me Harry you may just get what you want” Draco whispered softly into his ear then bit it rather hard, causing Harry to wince in pain.

“you make the most wonderful sounds….I want to hear you scream” Draco said softly then moved back and took the metal box off of Harry’s stomach and threw on the floor next to the bed, just in case he would need anything else out of it.

He then started kissing and sucking on Harry’s neck again as he ran his hands down his body slowly, loving how Harry would shiver under his touch. He then moved his way down, slowly caressing and kissing Harry’s chest and neck and jaw, making a trail down his body teasingly slow. Harry moaned and arched up against him. He felt like he could cum any second, it was all just torturous but he loved it. Draco then leaned over the side of the bed and took out a tube of some strawberry flavored lube, and opened it, coating his finger in the wet goop.

Harry gasped and winced softly when he felt something cold and wet pressed inside of him. “I think you are going to like this pet, we are almost there” he whispered seductively into Harry’s ear as he slowly started to slide his finger inside of him. He was going painfully slow just to make matters worse. He could tell that Harry was in a lot of pain, but he wanted more, he wanted him to beg. He soon added 2 more fingers and started to scissor him to stretch and prepare him for what was to come.

“ahhhhhh….D….Draco p…please” Harry cried out as he pushed against his finger, desperate for his own release and to feel him inside of him.

That was enough for Draco, he had gotten enough enjoyment from this, well for this time. It was just as painful for him because he just wanted to fuck the hell out of Harry right now.  
“as you wish” he whispered then removed the cock ring after removing his finger from him, releasing some of the tension. Some cum started to leak from the top, sliding down the sides slowly. Harry just laid there panting softly, hoping what he thought was to come was really what it was.

Draco smirked and leaned down, licking some of the cum off slowly, wanting to taste him just a bit. He moaned softly then licked his lips. “mmmm and you taste so good” he whispered as he sat up, and grabbed his own hard member and stroked himself a bit then grabbed the lube, rubbing it on so he would have a much easier time entering him. He did not want to hurt him to much nor himself. He then positioned himself at his entrance, and put Harry’s legs one his shoulders in one swift motion. While biting his bottom lip as he slowly started to push in, he just could not help but tease him a bit more. Harry gasped then moaned, arching up against him and bit his bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed again.

“d…damn s…still so tight…… you feel so good” Draco said softly and continued to push in. When he was half way in he bucked forward, thrusting the rest of the way in a little rough causing Harry to scream out in pain and pleasure which sent shivers down his spine.

“j….just move….you fucking ass….”Harry said threw clenched teeth. He was getting tired of all the playing. He wanted him to just fuck him already cause he was in more pain then he had ever been in before.

Draco smirked and started laughing. “hmmmm maybe I should just sit like this and not do anything how would you like that?” Draco asked as he shifted slightly, and then moaned softly.

“I would so….kick your ass Draco Malfoy…..don’t you dare tempt me” Harry said as he glared at him.

“I very much like tempting you, you look so gorgeous when you are mad” Draco said then thrust into him once as hard as he could, causing Harry to scream out once again.

Draco could not help but smirk as he started to continuously thrust into him as had as he could. It felt so good. Harry felt like a virgin he was so tight and warm. He moaned softly and was soon panting as he moved, then leaned down and started to kiss and nip at his neck as he moved. Each time he would thrust into him he would hit his sweet spot, causing Harry to scream out in pleasure. Harry was moaning and panting and just looked so delicious, he knew he would have Harry as his own….only he wanted to see that face, only he wanted to be inside of him. Draco continued to thrust in and out, occasionally pulling out till only the head was still in then rammed into him so hard that Harry screamed out in pain. Every sound Harry made, sent shivers up his spin and he just loved it. Every time he would thrust in he would go a bit deeper, slamming into Harry’s prostate and sending waves of pleasure threw both of their bodies.

Moaning screaming and panting heavily, both bodies were covered in sweat. Both Draco and Harry seemed to be in a high of ecstasy and pure pleasure and bliss of the art of sex….but it was different, this seemed to be more of heated love making. There was so much passion and emotion in it all, too just be a shag in the bed between two men. The bed was slamming against the wall as Draco moved, cracking it slightly.

Harry was leaking cum all over his stomach, and he knew he was not going to last long. Draco was trying to hold back for as long as he could, but after a few more hard thrusts Draco came hard and deep inside of Harry. He filled him so much that it was leaking around his steadily wilting member. He was surprised at how much there was, he had never cum so much in his life, but he was not complaining.

Harry had cum at the same time as Draco, covering their chests and stomachs with his warm seed. He then just laid there gasping for air waiting for his body to come back down from its high. He had never had it so good in his life and he felt wonderful. He moaned softly when he felt Draco pull out of him, he could feel some of his warm cum leaking from his ass and it felt a little odd but good all the same. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and looked up at Draco who was also still panting and was covered in sweat.

Harry’s POV

Draco looked like an angel as I looked at him above me, sweat dripping from his hair onto my chest. An angel was the only think I could think of for the kind of beauty he had. I knew this was nothing but easy ass for him….since I had fallen for him so quickly, I knew I could never say no to him. Draco is rich, elegant, and beautiful he would never want someone like me…..but oh how I wish he would. I think the only thing that would make me the happiest now would be to be with him. Yeah I know mushy mushy girly stuff but it is true, deep down I have a heart, but it is not for everyone to see. I guess I will be kicked out now and just walk home, damn I hate my family…..they will never accept me for who I am.

END POV

Draco’s POV

Damn Harry looks so hot covered in sweat and cum, still panting and his cheeks are still flushed. I never want him to leave. I wonder what my parents will think of him. I have never showed any of my partners to them……maybe he won’t mind if I say he is my boyfriend. Damn I think I should ask him, but what if he says no. I think I will just wait until tomorrow; hopefully he will not just want to leave and go home. I want to wake up with him in my arms….man…..I wonder how beautiful he looks like when he is sleeping. I want him to stay here with me…….

End POV

Draco sighed softly as he lay down next to Harry, not quite sure how he would respond if he wrapped his arms around him and just held him. He did not want to scare him off, but he wanted nothing more then to hold him in his arms and drift off to sleep with him. He lay their debating on what to do for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. He was brought back to his own mind by the sound of light snoring. Harry had fallen asleep, and as Draco thought, Harry looked beautiful. He reached over and un-cuffed his arms and threw the handcuffs to the floor, then pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arms around him so he was flush against his chest, using him as his pillow. Harry groaned softly and shifted a bit so his hand was also placed on his chest as well and he nuzzled him a bit. A smile spread on Draco’s lips, as he looked down at his raven haired beauty, just taking in every bit of him that he could.

He sat there and watched Harry for a bit, he truly was a beauty and he wanted him to be his and only his. They had just met not to long ago, but he knew it…..Harry had to be the one. He was so drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Harry lit his whole entire being on fire; something inside of him had just clicked when he saw him in the office. He just watched his chest rise and fall as he slept with such a beautiful and peaceful expression on his face. After he watched him for a while Draco to drift off to sleep, entering dream land with Harry cuddled up to him.


	6. The Morning After

Welcome to Makarthy High

Chapter: 6

The Morning after

This is chapter 6 of my most popular Harry/Draco fic and I am so happy that it is liked so much. I hope that you all continue to read my fics and I promise I shall try my hardest to start posting faster and well...more I am still rather busy and soon I will be even busier and with some things going on right now I am just kind of using this fic to keep my mind preoccupied...I kind of really need it. But I won’t get into any of that, please just enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading.

The next morning Draco woke up and stretched, smiling at the raven haired man in the bed with him he gently ran his hand over his face, brushing away a strand of hair. He remembered the day before as if it had just happened like he was just in some kind of fantasy land and it was just playing over and over in his head like a movie. He knew that he was going to cherish Harry Potter for the rest of his life and he just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to change that. If Harry did not feel the same way about him he did not know what he was going to do except try and win his heart but for some reason he did not think he was going to have to, he just knew Harry would be his.

After a few minutes of watching him sleep like he had the night before, he got up and walked into the bathroom to start the shower before he would wake his little angle up. He was stiff and it took a little bit of effort to stay on his feet because of how strained his muscles felt when he walked but he made it to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting it run until it warmed. He then hummed softly and added the cold water to the mix to make it just the right temperature so they would be able to relax a bit. White he let the water run he walked out and called down to the cook to have him make Harry and him something for breakfast and then asked him to request for a maid to bring it up to his room. When he was sure that the cook took down everything that he had requested he walked back over to his bed and climbed up, lying next to the slumbering beauty and kissed him on the cheek softly.

" Harry...wake up my angle" he whispered into his ear and then kissed him on the cheek again while he slowly ran his fingertips over the soft warm flesh of his neck. Harry groaned softly and shifted on the bed a bit before he opened his eyes and looked over at Draco and just smiled slightly. " m...morning Draco" he whispered then rubbed his eyes and then yawned. "morning" Draco said then kissed him softly on the lips only to be gently pushed away. He looked a little hurt as he looked down at his raven haired love and just blinked at him questionably. "don’t kiss me Draco I have morning breath...I will feel bad cause it smells bad" Harry said then pouted before he covered his mouth as he looked at him. Draco relaxed and the feeling of slight rejection that had flooded him just washed away and he chuckled softly. " do you really think I care that you have morning breath...so do I and we can deal with it later, I just wanted to kiss you, your lips are just far too hard to stay away from my pet" he purred then pulled the hand away and kissed Harry a little more forcefully causing the smaller boy to moan as he kissed him back.

" alright now...enough of that I have the shower running for us" Draco purred then smirked down at Harry and ran his hand over his cheek slowly before he slipped off of the bed and then helped Harry by picking him up and carrying him off to the bathroom. Once he was inside he pushed the door shut with his foot and then walked into the shower, holding Harry in his arms under the water for a bit before he placed him down on his feet and just wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close as he sighed softly just trying to memorize Harry's scent and just everything else he could possibly get.

Harry smiled and just wrapped his arms around Draco and nuzzled his chest slightly. He had never thought that Draco would be the type to snuggle so much but he was loving it. Harry loved being so close to Draco and he just hoped nothing was going to change their relationship together, but with how smoothly everything was going and with the kind of bad luck he seemed to always have...he could almost guarantee that something was going to screw his life up yet again.

Flashback

Harry was sitting outside on the road watching as the paramedics came and behind them was the firemen to pry the car, or what you would have once called a car open with a crowbar and anything else they had to use. The car...Cedric's car...was a wreck after colliding with the car that it had been racing down the highway. It wasn't supposed to happen they had been carful and the roads had been blocked off but something had gone horribly wrong and now Harry was just sitting there watching Cedric Diggory his boyfriend being cut from his car and rushed off to the hospital by ambulance, and it was bad...very bad." why does it have to rain so much, on a day like today why...does it seem like the sky is crying with me. I thought he was going to be alright he promised me that nothing bad was going to happen...but that...was just a lie. Now I am sitting here crying in the rain and it is so cold...why aren’t you here with your arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm and telling me everything is going to be alright...why...god why do you have to do this to me.." Harry cried, his tears mixing with the rain.

Harry had tried desperately to go and see Cedric but sadly Ced's parents hated Harry and they blamed him. They said that he was the reason that their son liked other boys, but what they did not know was that Cedric had been the one to ask Harry out and the one to be Harry's first. They were bad in school, always skipping school together and Harry had always been on the side lines watching when Cedric did his street racing...and they had been in love but Cedric's parents didn’t see it that way. When Harry had gone for the millionth time Ced's parents had been there and they screamed at him blaming Harry for killing their son. That had crushed Harry more than he ever thought possible but he had to move on and that was when he moved and now...he met Draco and he was never going to let him go and he was not going to be the cause of losing him.

End Flashback

Harry jumped from his past memories when Draco shook him slightly and looked at him worriedly. " Harry are you alright...you were just staring ahead blankly..." Draco said as he ran his thumb over his cheek gently. " y...yeah I’m alright, I’m sorry I guess I just blanked out there for a bit" he said then mustered up a smile for Draco and just sighed softly. " I’m fine " he assured him and then just looked around and saw the soap so he grabbed it and started to wash Draco hoping he would stop worrying, he did not want to tell him about Cedric...at least not right now it was far too early for that. " alright...if you say so" Draco said as he watched him wash him and just decided to let it go for now, only because the water was running over Harry's head so he had not been able to tell if those were tears or just the water running down his cheeks.

After they had finished in the shower they got out and Draco carefully dried Harry with a towel and Harry did the same for him. After getting all dried off Harry kissed Draco on the cheek quickly before walking out of the bathroom and back into Draco's bedroom. Draco smiled and followed him, wondering what he could give to Harry to wear so he would not have to wear his clothing from the day before. He was very happy to see that their breakfast had been brought up, so for now eating and getting some food into Harry would be the top priority. "so Harry are you ready to eat?" Draco asked when he walked over to the bed. Harry nodded and his stomach growled rather loud when he smelt the food. The two of them then sat on the bed and Draco smiled at him and just started to feed him and Harry helped by feeding him in return.

meanwhile

" BOY WHERE ARE YOU!!" Vernon Dursley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He had called multiple times and still Harry had not answered him and there was no way he was walking all the way back upstairs to get the little freak. He then just growled and walked out to the kitchen and sat down at the table with his paper and sipped at his coffee. Of course what none of them knew was that Harry potter was happily eating breakfast with Draco. A few minutes later Dudley, the cow of a boy waddled his way into the kitchen and licked his lips when he saw all the food his mother was making. Ever since Harry had changed so drastically they had stopped him from cooking the food cause they thought that he would poison them or something and plus they just downright hated having to see him at all.

" good morning my little Duddy kins I’m almost done making you food" Petunia Dursley said then smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek. " here eat this to hold you over" she added then gave him a chocolate bar which he practically shoved down his throat and then guzzled down some sugary juice. He then just sighed as he sat there waiting, he was starving and just wanted to eat his breakfast. " moooother hurry or I’m going to starve to death..." Dudley cried as he rubbed his growling stomach. Petunia quickly finished the food and placed a heaping plate in front of her little Dudley and then placed one down for her husband. After she was done with that she got some for herself which was nowhere near what she had given to her boys. The Dursley's sat there quietly while eating, all the while in each of their minds they were wondering where the 'freak' was at, though they kind of hoped that he was dead.

Draco and Harry

When Draco and Harry were done eating Draco called for a maid to come and gather the dirty dishes. Once they were all taken care of Draco got dressed and gave Harry some of his old things he could not fit anymore to wear. "hmmmm this is a big change to what I am used to" Harry said as he stood in front of the big mirror to see what it looked like. Harry was wearing a silk green and black sweater and a pair of black pants. " I look like a sexy rich boy now" he purred then smirked at himself in the mirror. " yes that may be true but you are my sexy little rich boy" Draco whispered in his ear after he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Harry moaned softly and bit his bottom lip slightly but not hard enough to make it bleed. "how about we go on a date...I know it may be a little late and all but it would make things feel better, I do not want you to think I am just trying to be with you for just sex, I want you to be mine...a real relationship" Draco said then kissed Harry on the top of his head.

Harry smiled happily and then turned and looked up at him. " I would love to be with you and a date sounds great" he said then wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and then stood up on his toes slightly and kissed him on the lips. He just could not get enough of Draco and he never wanted to let him go, but he could just not get it out of his head that something bad was going to happen to mess it all up. " sooooo where are we going to go for our date then?" Harry purred and just smiled up at Draco happily. "it is going to be a surprise but don’t worry we are going to have lots of fun" Draco responded then grabbed Harry's hand and walked off with him out of his room and outside where his driver was waiting. The Driver then opened the back door for him and bowed slightly, after Harry and Draco got in he shut the door and then got in the driver’s side before looking in his mirror at the two. "so where to this time Sir" the driver asked with a pleasant smile on his lips.

The ride was wonderful, Harry had never once been in such an elegant car and he was starting to get a little scared that he was going to get far too used to the whole idea of being ‘rich’. It was illegal for him to marry Draco so there was no way in hell that this would be his new life. Harry just sighed as he stared out the window, he was looking far too ahead in what could and might….well most definitely would never be his future. Besides, he could care less about the money and all that went with it, he just wanted to be with Draco to be with him. He was in love, if it was as easy for him to see it, he wondered just how easy it was for Draco himself to see it. Harry was roused from his thoughts when Draco leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “is there something wrong Harry?” he asked softly then smiled at him. “oh um no sorry I was just thinking” Harry said then smiled at him before he moved closer to him and then laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him and just relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

It was a rather long ride and Harry truly had no clue where they were going, but he would not really see where they were since he ended up drifting off to sleep on the way there. Time seemed to pass by while he was asleep, while he was in his dream land he pictured him and Draco being together forever and ever. As Harry slept he had a smile on his face and Draco just thought it was the most beautiful expression he had ever seen on his little angels face and he wished he had a camera so he could capture it. Just then it hit him and he smirked and looked up at the window separating him from the driver. “ driver can you please hand me my father’s digital camera” he asked and when the driver slowed down to hand it to him. Draco took the camera and just took all kinds of pictures of Harry as he slept.

Harry was of course drooling on Draco slightly but the blond did not care, not in the least bit. He actually thought it was rather cute cause Harry just looked so cute, like an innocent little boy….but Draco knew just from that night that Harry was far from innocent in so many ways. Just watching Harry sleep was just amazing and he could do it all day if he could, but as Draco looked out of the window he knew they had reached his secret place, he only hoped that Harry would love it as much as he did. Draco came here often when he was troubled or just wanted to be alone, but now he was bringing Harry here and it would have a far different and better reason for existence.

When they finally arrived at their destination and the driver parked the car Draco shook Harry awake gently and wiped the drool from his lips carefully as the disoriented boy looked around and then blinked at Draco sleepily. “ w…where are we?” Harry asked softly and then rubbed his eyes cutely and Draco just could not help himself, he just snapped another photo of his precious treasure and then smiled at him. “ we are on our date so wake up sleepy boy so we can get out and enjoy ourselves. Harry put his hands down and just chuckled softly and then nodded. A few seconds later the door was opened by the driver and when Harry got out he was greeted by one of the most spectacular sights in the world and his heart just seemed to skip a beat. ”oh…D…Draco this place is…..amazing” Harry whispered as he looked around.

(( well there we go, that is going to be the end of chapter 6, and well as usual I am leaving you all with a cliff hanger since I just love doing that to you. You may all use your little imaginations to figure out where Draco has taken Harry, it might surprise you or it might not but oh well, I will put it all in as much detail as I possibly can just to please you all. I thank you again for reading, I will start on either the next chapter or a chapter for another of my next stories. I am not completely sure what I am going to do as of yet. I would also like to thank everyone that gave me some ideas, I promise I am going to make this story far more interesting, I do have many more people to bring in. But for nor I shall say goodbye and let this chapter draw your attention. ~waves~ ))


	7. Beta Wanted!!!

  
Author's notes: I suck at spelling and grammer!!! I need a beta badly *cries*   


* * *


End file.
